The Last Two
by Hael Storm
Summary: A story about the last two elves
1. The Fall

_The smell of smoke_

_The heat of an open fire burning the forest_

_The sounds of elves everywhere dyeing_

_The sound of someone laughing evilly_

_The deep throated boom of a dragon growl_

All this came to me in a short span of time when I wake up. As I look around I see my tree home burning. I hurry up and grab my Runeblade and my Longbow and run downstairs to wake up Aethao.

"Aethao…Aethao…AETHAO!" I yell in his ear.

"…What the…what is it Hael?" He mutters slowly as he wakes up.

"Smell around. Use your ears." I respond sadly "We are under attack"

Aethao is awake in a second after I say that. I grab a quiver and a pack of food in order to defend our home as Aethao gets his Runeblade and Longbow. As we begin to walk out, my parents come running up with sad looks on their faces.

"Hael… our home is falling, Ayra has ordered you and Aethao to run from our forest in order to keep our people alive. She has already sent out the other young ones. Finally we have a gift for you" They say in tears.

"What is it?" I ask in tears knowing that our home will fall.

I watch in amazement, fear, and awe as they pull out the Sun Fury Dagger, a Holy Weapon made by pieces of star and the Moon. "This…This is mine?" I ask in awe

"Yes, the dagger has been in our family for seventy generations, and know it belongs to you." My father says. "Good bye Hael, Ayra wants us on the front lines"

"Good bye" I respond

As I watch my parents run over to the field Aethao tells me that it is time to go. I begin to turn when I see my father fall, and then my mother to a dwarf with a long white beard and a glowing gold sword covered with elf blood. After that I hear a horse coming and I watch a white horse riden by the High Elven Queen Ayra charge the dwarf. I watch him smile throw is beard and then jumps up at Ayra and knocks her of her horse in a swipe.

"AYRA NO" I yell as I see her fall, but after she gets up I breath a sigh of relief, if anyone can kill that dwarf it was Ayra.

Aethao and I back up slowly to give Ayra room to use her speed to beat the dwarf. As we watch the fight both Aethao and I are amazed at the swordplay that the two were showing. After a few minutes of fighting another elf walks up but quickly falls under the golden blade. Suddenly a loud dragon roar, not unlike the ones I had heard earlier, erupts from the area around the dwarf. As the roar is still loud in our ears the dwarf spins around with speed rivaling Ayra's, and swings his sword down only to hit it on her blade. For a few fierce seconds the two of them fight back and forth till Ayra's sword breaks in half letting the dwarfs sword slash down her chest killing her immediately.

Aethao and I stare at the dwarf for a few seconds then the both of us run, from our home, from our people, from our forest, from that beast with a white beard running red with blood holding a sword coated in the blood of my people. And we don't stop till we both fall down exhausted.

**Hey guys, sorry for not being very active lately. I have had no things that I really want to right about until I decided on this story. I got the idea from Rob's Dwarves vs. Zombies game type for Minecraft so all of you should check it out.**

**The dwarf belongs to Robert Moran, along with the sun fury dagger concept **

**Ayra belongs to the writers of Eragon**

**Aethao belongs to Aethao**

**And everyone else belongs to meh**


	2. Andlat

_Andlát_

This is what Aethao and I call the demon that lead the attack on our people. Two days have passed since the attack and Aethao and I still wont go to our old home. We are tired and both of us know that we have to go to a city soon.

"Lets go back to the Emerald Forest" I mutter to Aethao, "We can't keep walking, we need horses,"

Aethao slowly turns to me. I can clearly see Aethao is just as tired as I am. "Are you crazy? Andlát might still be there."

"But we will have to go back sometime, we can't stay away forever." I yell back.

"No we don-What was that?"

Both of us look around and see a group of human soldier on horses riding up to us. Aethao looks around for a good place to shoot from while I quickly move away from the road drawing the Sun Fury. As they reach the spot that we were standing the leader holds up his hands to tell his group to stop. I look over to Aethao and nod. He stands up drawing back his bow and fires at the leader, shooting the arrow right between his eyes. The rest of the group looks around stunned and become even more stunned when I appear behind one of them with my dagger already falling into his skull. As I turn I see Aethao let arrow after arrow fly, all landing for killing blows.

After we dispatched the soldier we steal two horses and all of their food. As we ride along, I again bring up the idea of going back to the Forest.

"No, no, no for the millionth time no, I wont go back to our home till I am sure that Andlát is not there. Even then I don't want to see the place we ran from." He says sadly

"What about burying our friends and family?" I press "What if they left Holy Weapons there?"

After a few minutes, of walking Aethao finally agrees to turn back to make sure none of our Holy Weapons fall into the wrong hands.

After we arrive at the forest, we are surprised to see that very little of the forest was actually burnt down. As we moved closer to the center of the forest, towards the temple, we noticed less and less carnage. Once we finally get to the temple we see several dwarfs trying to pry open the doors. Aethao goes for his bow but I stop him.

"Let me take them, you got the last bunch." I mutter as I draw my Runeblade and dagger.

"Fine…show off." He mutters back at me. "If things get out of hand"

"They won't" I mutter as I fell the dagger's power move through me.

As the dagger's power actives I fell myself get fling forward towards the dwarfs. Right before I hit them I swing my Runeblade down. Suddenly I stop moving, with my Runeblade sticking through the body of the first dwarf. I look up and then I just start hacking away. In a span of a few seconds the dwarfs are just a pile of arms, legs, bodies, and heads.

"And that is why I am glad we don't have to fight each other." Aethao says as he walks up

"Whatever, lets just get inside."

I reach my hand up and touch the door and watch it open. As we walk in we breathe a sigh of relief that the dwarves hadn't got inside.

The first weapon that we walk up to is a bow that was found in the far north, Weetigo. I reach out to grab the bow and when I touch it the bow turns into a beast with pillars of ice spinning around it.

"Weetigo, run, run far away, run to the ocean and look for the one that is destined to use you." I mutter to the creature.

Aethao and I watch it fly out and head east. As I look around I lock eyes with a statue with glowing purple eyes. Suddenly I hear a strange sound in my head. After the noise ends I get knocked out cold.

I wake a few minutes later with Aethao sitting to the side with a worried look on his face

"Are you okay?" He asks me

"Yea, I think I am fine. But man my head hurts." I grumble standing up. "And why does everything seem purple?"

"I don't-Hael, why are your eyes purple?" Aethao says back up in shock.

"It's because he looked at the guardian" A different voice says.

Aethao and I spin around quickly to see a dwarf with a red beard flanked by several other dwarfs, all bring axes, swords, and shovels.

**Will Aethao and Hael make it? What happened to Hael? Find out next time.**

**All rights belong to respective owners.**


End file.
